The Unexpected
by Nanami Tierna
Summary: Un día Momo desaparece misteriosamente. Pero cuando Toshiro entra High School, una nueva transferencia de estudiantes a su clase. La nuevo estudiante resulta ser su amiga de la infancia, la que desapareció de su vida. ¿Cómo va a ser su vida ahora que está de vuelta?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo:Recuerdos en la puesta**  
"Lil ' Shiro ! "  
"Deja de llamarme así ! Es sólo Toshiro no 'Lil ' Shiro ' ! " el niño dijo , molesto.  
" Pero Lil ' Shiro es Lil' Shiro ... " respondió la joven con el pelo castaño. Él la miró.  
"Lil ' Shiro quieres un poco de sandía o no? Están en temporada ahora mismo! "  
" Ok ok! "  
Con mucho gusto comieron el jugosa sandía juntos y veíamos el sol empieza a configurar .  
" Hey ... Lil ' Shiro ? " Momo puso la sandía y miró al suelo.  
" ¿Y ahora qué ? " Toshiro continuó picar lejos en el melón.  
" ¿Me lo pierdas si desaparecí ? " -preguntó ella, su voz casi en serio.  
" No." Él respondió rápidamente.  
"¿QUÉ? ¿Por qué? "  
" Porque si no estabas ... Munch ... entonces yo no sería llamado Lil ' Shiro todo el tiempo! Munch Munch ... "  
" Lo digo en serio Lil ' Shiro ! "  
" Mmm ! Yo no soy la respuesta a ! Que además dudo que alguna vez desaparecer! " escupió las semillas a Momo .  
Rápidamente movió su brazo hasta su cara para bloquearlo. " Deja eso ! Lil ' Shiro ! "

Hitsugaya se sentó rápidamente levantó de su cama. " ¿Por qué ... qué tuve ese sueño ... ? "  
En silencio, se levantó de la cama y miró a su reflejo en el espejo . Han pasado años, ella nunca va a volver ... Esperé y aún así, ella no ha regresado . Momo ... ¿dónde estás?

Para toda la mañana que no podía dejar de pensar en ese sueño. Ni siquiera podía concentrarse en bajar las escaleras o hacer su desayuno. No ha tenido un sueño acerca de su amiga de la infancia en el año . ¿Por qué habría vuelto a él ahora?  
El chico de cabello blanco se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada a caminar a la escuela , como de costumbre. A la salida , algo nuevo le llamó la atención en esta calle aburrido. Los enormes vehículos condujeron cerca , ruidosamente , dejando un rastro de polvo detrás .  
Moving Trucks ? Observó a los camiones pasan. La dirección en la que van a donde es - !  
Rápidamente corrió con gran agilidad hacia la casa que había estado cuidando durante mucho tiempo. A pesar de que nadie vive allí, ya que todavía se molesta en mantenerla limpia , por si acaso .  
Alguien más va a vivir en la casa de Momo ? Nadie se ha movido desde entonces ella se fue ! ¿Qué está pasando ? Llegó frente a la residencia Hinamori y miró alrededor del lugar .  
Sigue siendo el mismo de siempre , a excepción de las personas que se desplazan algunos muebles nuevos en la casa.  
"Disculpe , pero ¿quién se está moviendo aquí ? " Toshiro le preguntó a un individuo al azar que estaba dando órdenes.  
"Lo siento , no puedo dar a conocer la información del cliente . "  
" Pero - "  
" ¿No deberías estar en la escuela? " -preguntó el hombre , interrumpiéndolo .  
Crap ! Me olvidé por completo de la escuela! " No importa. " Toshiro corrió tan rápido como el viento para llegar a la escuela a tiempo .

Toshiro se sentó en su silla justo cuando la campana de la escuela sonó. Ufff ... me acabo de ...  
Podía oír los susurros apresurados y las voces silenciosas que hablan .  
" ¿Has oído sobre el nuevo estudiante de transferencia ? " preguntó uno de ellos .  
" ¿En serio? Vamos a tener un nuevo estudiante en nuestra clase ? Cool! " el otro- .  
"Creo que van a ser una niña o un niño ? "  
"Chica , probablemente. "  
" Nah , va a ser un niño con seguridad. " Otro dijo , con confianza .  
" A quién le importa ? Como siempre y cuando estén bien parecido, no me importa . "  
Un nuevo estudiante de transferencia ? ¿Podría esa persona sea la que está entrando en la casa de Momo ? Se preguntó .  
" Ahora, ahora . Todos a sus asientos y se calme . " El profesor entró en el salón de clases.  
"Hai, Ukitake Sensei. "  
"Como todos ustedes han oído hablar , tenemos un nuevo estudiante en la clase de hoy. "  
Hitsugaya miró el escritorio vacío en diagonal frente a él a la derecha.  
" Usted puede entrar ahora . " El maestro de pelo largo asintió levemente hacia la puerta.  
Pasos se escuchaban , los estudiantes llevan a cabo la respiración , preguntándose si el estudiante era hombre o mujer . Hitsugaya se detuvo mirando por la ventana a su izquierda y observó la entrada del salón de clases.  
Paso ... Paso ...  
Los ojos de Toshiro se abrieron , en estado de shock . No puede ser ...!  
La chica delgada con ojos marrones y cabello oscuro, sonrió cálidamente a la clase.  
" Mi nombre es Momo Hinamori . "  
To Be Continued ...


	2. Chapter 2

**The Unexpected 2**

Capítulo 2 : La nueva estudiante  
Anteriormente:  
Paso ... Paso ...  
Los ojos de Toshiro se abrieron , en estado de shock . No puede ser ...!  
La chica delgada con ojos marrones y cabello oscuro, sonrió cálidamente a la clase.  
" Mi nombre es Momo Hinamori . "  
"Es un placer conocerlos a todos ! " ella sonrió .  
" Hinamori - san, por favor tome asiento junto a Kira- Kun ". Ukitake asintió en dirección a Izuru .  
Hitsugaya miró Momo caminar con calma a la silla vacía en diagonal frente a él , a la derecha.  
"Yo soy . Izuru Kira placer conocerte. " saludó al chico rubio .  
"Encantado de conocerte también! "  
Clase comenzó y Toshiro no pudo evitar seguir mirando Momo .  
~ De Toshiro POV ~  
¿Por qué está de vuelta? ¿Por qué recién ahora ? No puede ser una coincidencia que ella está en la misma clase conmigo ... ¿verdad?  
~ De Momo POV ~  
Izuru parece una persona agradable, supongo. Bueno, él no es exactamente malo ... tal vez podría ser amiga de él. Y por alguna extraña razón no puedo dejar de sentir que alguien me está mirando.  
~ De Izuru POV ~  
Momo se ve como una buena persona. Pero me pregunto por qué Toshiro Hitsugaya sigue mirándola.

En Intervalo / Tiempo de la rotura ...  
Toneladas de personas se congregaron en torno a la mesa de Momo , queriendo saber casi todo sobre ella. Ella era sorprendentemente popular entre los niños y niñas. De hecho , algunos niños ya tenían aplasta en ella. Toshiro oía decir cosas como : ' La sonrisa de Hinamori -San es como un ángel de ! ' y cosas por el estilo .  
"Así que, Hinamori -San , ¿de dónde eres ? " preguntó un muchacho.  
" Hinamori -San deja ser amigos ! ¿Está bien si te llamo Momo- Chan ? " pidió a un grupo de chicas .  
" Hinamori -San quiero comer conmigo? " -preguntó otro niño, que le gustaba.  
" Usted es muy popular no es así , Hinamori -san?" Izuru se rió entre dientes .  
"¡Ah! Parece que es así, Kira- Kun ".  
"Por favor , llámame Izuru . " Sonrió .  
"Está bien , entonces. Puedes llamarme Momo ! " Momo respondió alegremente .  
" Creo que sólo te llamo Momo -San ".  
Ella continuó charlando con todos los alumnos , respondiendo a sus preguntas , más preguntas y no darse cuenta de Toshiro .  
"M- Momo ... " su nombre se escapó de los labios de Hitsugaya .  
Se volvió para ver quién era el que llamaba a ella, sobre todo porque no llamaron su apellido o añadir cualquier sufijo al final. Momo se sorprendió mucho al ver de quién se trataba .  
"Lil ' Shiro ! " se levantó de su silla.  
Todo el mundo se sorprendió de que ambos se conocían entre sí , precisamente porque era Toshiro Hitsugaya , el chico que siempre mantuvo el ceño fruncido en su rostro.  
" NANI ? Ustedes dos se conocen? "  
"¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? "  
" Ah, sí? ¿No te lo dije? Debo haber olvidado ! " Momo respondió .  
"..." Toshiro se quedó en silencio . No hay mucha gente en esta clase le gustaba.  
"Somos amigos de la infancia ! " Hinamori explicó , felizmente.  
" Friends? " Toda la clase dijeron al unísono . No podían creer lo que oían . Y fueron todos pensando lo mismo : ESTE INDIVIDUO TIENE AMIGOS?

Intervalo terminó y todos empezaron a regresar a sus asientos.  
"Lil ' Shiro hablaremos más en el almuerzo ! "  
" Tch . Sigo diciéndote que dejar de llamarme ese nombre ridículo! " Especialmente desde que estoy en la escuela secundaria ahora! Pensó .  
Momo se rió de su reacción. "Sigue siendo el mismo de siempre . " Y ella volvió a su asiento.

" ... Tsugaya -Kun ! "  
"Hn ... ? " ¿Quién llama a mi nombre? Se preguntó Toshiro .  
" Hitsugaya- Kun ! Hitsugaya -kun, despierta! " Gritó Ukitake .  
Toshiro abrió los ojos . " ¿Eh ? " ... ¿Me quedo dormido ?  
El maestro de buen corazón suspiró. " Ven a verme después de clase ... "  
"Bien ... " él contestó, adormilado .  
" Ahora responde a la siguiente pregunta. "  
" ... No puedes estar hablando en serio . " Yo estaba durmiendo , ¿cómo se supone que voy a saber la respuesta ?  
Toda la clase se quedó en silencio . " Hitsugaya- kun ... que no es exactamente la respuesta correcta. " Ukitake todavía le sonreía , aunque su ceja se retorcía ligeramente .  
Toshiro suspiró. ¿Qué debo hacer ? Se preguntó a sí mismo .  
Sus ojos de color turquesa atrapados en algo nuevo en su escritorio. ¿Qué es esto ? Un pedazo de papel ?  
Hitsugaya decidió examinarlo. En el documento se lee :  
'Lil ' Shiro , aquí están las respuestas del libro de texto ! Sabía que a usted le quedan dormidos durante la clase, así que copié estos para ti ' .  
Y mostró todas las respuestas sobre ese papel con la letra de Momo . Se aseguró de encubrirlo ; que no quería el maestro de averiguarlo.  
"Uh ... Sensei, qué número es la pregunta? "  
" Número 47 ".  
Toshiro se coló un vistazo rápido a la de papel. " La respuesta es ... 168 . "  
" Correcto. Por cierto, incluso si usted ha respondido a la pregunta correcta, usted todavía tiene que verme en el inicio de la comida. " El maestro de pelo largo le dio una pequeña sonrisa en Toshiro antes de volver a la mesa de redacción .  
Hitsugaya miró agradecida a Momo , ella le dio un pequeño " pulgares arriba" y una sonrisa ' De nada ' .

La campana de la escuela sonó , señalando la hora del almuerzo .  
Toshiro estaba esperando fuera de la puerta del despacho del profesor. Suspiró y golpeó , perezosamente .  
" Ah , Hitsugaya -kun , por favor entrar" respondió Jūshirō . Entró en la habitación y se paró frente a la maestra.  
" Dime , ¿hay algo que te preocupa que te hace sentir la necesidad de dormir en mi clase?" el profesor dijo con preocupación en su rostro.  
" No, no en realidad. " Él dijo, rotundamente.  
"Está bien ... Sólo quiero saber por qué te quedaste dormido . Sé que muchos estudiantes piensan clase es aburrida , pero al menos que realmente aprender algo. "  
"Honestamente, Sensei? Yo no estaba concentrado . Así que me aburrí , y antes de darme cuenta, estaba profundamente dormido . " Respuestas a Toshiro , sin rodeos.  
" ... ¿Algo más? "  
"Yo no lo creo . "  
Ukitake suspiró. " Bueno, si eso es todo ... entonces usted puede ir. "  
"Sensei , ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? "  
" Hm ? Sí , ¿qué es? " Ukitake parpadeó un par de veces , no estaba realmente esperando una cuestión de él.  
"Parecía como si estuviera esperando algo más que una respuesta" yo no estaba concentrado ' y creo que estoy en lo correcto muertos Mi pregunta es : . . ¿Qué tipo de respuesta esperabas de mí "  
Ukitake le miró a los ojos. " Si te digo la verdad, yo no me conozco a mí mismo . Yo estaba un poco esperando algo como ... una respuesta personal? Supongo. "  
" Oh . Bueno, me iré ahora . " Y con eso se dice, Toshiro salió de la habitación , sintiendo que se quedaba dormido en cualquier momento.  
Cuando llegó a la sala de clase, Hinamori estaba esperando fuera en el pasillo para él.  
" Bienvenido de nuevo, Lil ' Shiro ! "  
" Gracias y ¿qué pasa con toda la gente mira a escondidas en nosotros a través de la puerta ? " miraba a algunos estudiantes a ver ellos. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaba mirando a la derecha en ellos , de inmediato corrieron de nuevo en el salón de clases , haciendo como que no vieron nada.  
Momo se rió un poco . " Tal vez quieren saber cuál es nuestra relación entre nosotros dos . "  
" Pfft , pensé que ya se les dijo que éramos amigos de la infancia . "  
" Tal vez ellos estaban confirmando las cosas? "  
"Hn . Sea cual sea , no me importa . "  
" ¿Vamos a comer juntos, Lil ' Shiro ? "  
"Por supuesto . " Comenzaron en dirección a la azotea.  
Susurros comenzaron a evocar en el salón de clases tan pronto como se fueron.  
" ¿Has oído eso ? Hinamori -San llama el 'Cold ' Hitsugaya 'Lil ' Shiro ' ! "  
" Casi suena como amantes! " -chilló una chica.  
" Nooo ! ¿Significa que mi MOMO HERMOSA ya no está disponible ? " -gritó un muchacho del ventilador.  
"SU hermosa Momo ? Ella no es tuyo ! "  
" Ese no es el punto! Hinamori -San dio ese chico un apodo ! Y todos sabemos lo cruel que es ese tipo ! ¿Cómo puede un frío como el hielo del demonio como él, para ver más de un afectuoso princesa como ella ? "  
Golpeó a todos los estudiantes como una roca. " Podría ser la obligó a ser su amigo ? "

Una refrescante brisa sopló por . Momo y Toshiro estaban sentados en un banco junto a la otra , en la azotea de la escuela. Momo abrió la caja bento de color rosa pálido , mientras Toshiro desenvolvió su onigiri .  
" Itadakimasu ! " dijeron los dos al unísono y comenzaron a comer .  
"Lil ' Shiro , ¿es eso todo lo que tienes , ¡ven a una bola de arroz para el almuerzo ? "  
"Sí ... "  
"¿Quieres un poco de mi bento ? " ofrecido Hinamori .  
" W - ¿Qué? " tartamudeó Hitsugaya .  
Ella le sonrió. "¿Quieres compartir mi bento conmigo? Sería exactamente como en los viejos tiempos ! "  
" ... No, gracias. "  
" ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no ? " cuestionado Momo .  
Toshiro terminó los últimos restos de su onigiri y miró a Momo . "No soy un niño más, así que no necesito para ser alimentado . "  
" ¿De verdad? Oh ! Me acabo de dar cuenta de que has crecido más alto ! " ella le acarició la cabeza . "Felicitaciones Lil ' Shiro ! "  
" Tch ! Por supuesto he crecido más alto ! "  
Momo siguió comiendo su bento y Toshiro miró , miró hacia abajo a su bento y examinó su lonchera.  
El arroz, salmón, verduras, carne y ... ¿Es eso? No se dio cuenta de que él la estaba mirando .  
Momo se rió de su reacción. " ¿Quieres un poco ahora , Shiro Lil '? Es uno de tus favoritos ... tortilla casera con daikon rallado ! "  
... Maldita sea, tortillas de Momo siempre saben bien ... especialmente con oroshi ...  
"M- Tal vez sólo un poco ... " se sonrojó ligeramente .  
Después de compartir el bento , Hitsugaya no podía dejar de hacer la pregunta que le ha estado molestando desde hace tanto tiempo .  
" Momo ... ¿por qué te fuiste? "  
" Hm , qué estás hablando , Lil ' Shiro ? "  
" Hace tantos años ... ¿a dónde fuiste ? ¿Y por qué no vuelves hasta ahora? "  
Será Momo revelar la verdad detrás de su desaparición o será ella nunca dirá ?  
To Be Continued ...

**Ya actualize todas las historia**

**Mariliina:Grasias! n_n**


	3. Chapter 3

A**qui actualizando bueno a qui va espero que lo disfruten n_n**

**The Unexpected**

Capítulo 3 : La Desaparición  
Anteriormente:  
Después de compartir el bento , Hitsugaya no podía dejar de hacer la pregunta que le ha estado molestando desde hace tanto tiempo .  
" Momo ... ¿por qué te fuiste? "  
" Hm , qué estás hablando , Lil ' Shiro ? "  
" Hace tantos años ... ¿a dónde fuiste ? ¿Y por qué no vuelves hasta ahora? "  
"..." Hinamori se quedó en silencio . Ella no sabía cómo responder a eso. Momo quería decirle tan mal porque ella lo abandonó , haciéndola sentir culpable , además , que se merecía saber lo que pasó . Pero ella no se atrevía a decirlo. Ella no podía decirle la verdad, porque ella simplemente no quería recordar sus recuerdos del pasado . Hinamori se congeló. Si ella no quería decírselo, entonces, ¿qué se suponía que tenía que decirle ? Momo no podía desnudar a mentir a Toshiro , ella ya lo había herido demasiado. ¿Qué hago ... ?  
" Momo ? " Hitsugaya se levantó y caminó delante de su vista .  
Sólo le debería contar, pero ...  
El niño pequeño con los ojos salvajes del pelo y de color turquesa gesto con la mano delante de sus ojos. " Hinamori ? "  
Realmente no debería ser tan egoísta ...  
" MOMO bedwetter ! "  
Momo se estremeció y parpadeó varias veces.  
"Caray , todavía soñar despierto como antes . " murmuró Toshiro .  
No he oído ese apodo en años! " ... Ne, Toshiro ? " Momo miró . Esta es una oportunidad perfecta para evitar que le decía !  
" ¿Qué es? " miró a su amigo de la infancia .  
" Acabas de llamarme 'Casa húmedo Momo ' a pesar de que estoy en la escuela secundaria , ¿no? "  
" Sí, ¿y qué? "  
"Lil ' Shiro ! Estoy en la escuela secundaria . HIGH SCHOOL ! Y me estás llamando a un apodo vergonzoso desde la infancia ! " ella se levantó y se encaró con él .  
"Yo podría decir lo mismo . Cada rincón me dirijo , te escucho gritando 'Lil ' Shiro ' en todas partes ! Estoy en la escuela secundaria , ¿sabes ? "  
" Pero yo tengo el derecho de llamarte eso!"  
"¿Qué derecho ?" él la miró.  
" Bueno ... yo soy más viejo , entonces por un par de meses y ya está shor - "  
Él se encogió ante la palabra que iba a decir . Corto .  
"Yo no soy CORTO ! "  
Momo sólo recordar que Toshiro había crecido más y no era tan corta como la última vez que lo vio. Espera un segundo ... que pudo haber crecido más , pero todavía podría ser más bajo que yo ! Ella levantó la mano sobre la cabeza de Hitsugaya para ver lo alto que era . Ella se quedó sin aliento en el resultado ' Shocking ' . " Shiro Lil ' ¡No lo puedo creer! "  
" ¿Soy yo , o estamos hablando de mi altura mucho más en estos días ? " -murmuró, un poco molesto .  
" Usted es un centímetro más alto que yo ! " Supongo que eso le quita a uno de mis "derechos" ...  
"Parece que es así. "  
" Wow , Lil ' Shiro ! " ella le sonrió y comenzó a jugar con el pelo de punta extraña . "Voy a tener que llamar a 'Big Shiro ' ahora ! "  
" Agh ! Momo ya basta ! Ya te he dicho , yo no soy un niño ! Y 'Big Shiro ' suena cojo ! " quejado Toshiro .  
"Entonces , me quedo con 'Lil ' Shiro ' , ¿de acuerdo? " se echó a reír .  
"Es sólo Toshiro ! "  
La campana de la escuela sonó , señalando que la hora del almuerzo había terminado.  
"Bueno, yo echo una carrera de vuelta a clase , Lil ' Shiro ! " ella sonrió y rápidamente volvió a correr.  
" ... Es Toshiro y no estoy corriendo . " Empezó a caminar de regreso a clases.  
Momo corrió hacia el salón de clases y cerró la puerta corredera detrás de ella. Seguro ... pero no puedo evitar esa pregunta siempre. - Pensó.  
Toshiro caminó por el pasillo a la ligera. Ella esquivó la pregunta por completo . Sé que en realidad no es de mi incumbencia y que probablemente no quiere hablar de ello, pero no puedo evitar sentirme curiosa. ¿Cómo puedo obtener esta información de ella ?  
Abrió la puerta del aula , con calma y se dirigió a su asiento junto a la ventana. Su cabeza se inclinó sobre su mano y su mente se centró en las nubes fuera de los límites de la ventana , pero sus ojos estaban pegados a la espalda de Hinamori . Los estudiantes escucharon su caminar Sensei y la clase comienza.

Durante la clase ...  
No puedo concentrarme en mi trabajo en absoluto ! Casi cada cosa estaba pensando fue escrito en mi libro de estudio , porque no me di cuenta de que estaba inconsciente escribiendo abajo! Entonces , el maestro se acercó y pensó que yo estaba escribiendo un poema ! La chica que lleva el nombre de un melocotón se frotó las sienes . Rápidamente borró las palabras en su libro y se quedó mirando la hoja en blanco vacío . ¿Qué debo hacer ? Ya que mi casa está cerca de la casa de Toshiro , no hay duda de que él va a caminar a casa conmigo. Si lo hace ... Yo sólo sé que me va a preguntar la misma pregunta otra vez! Necesito más tiempo para pensar ... ¡Lo tengo!  
Momo miró al Maestro. Se levantó de la silla y levantó la mano . " Ukitake -Sensei . "  
¿Qué está haciendo Momo ? - preguntó Hitsugaya .  
Ukitake se dio la vuelta y miró a la joven adolescente. " Sí , Hinamori -san?"  
" No me siento tan bien ... ¿puedo ir a la enfermería ? " preguntó Momo , inocentemente.  
Ukitake le puso la mano en la barbilla y pensó durante unos momentos. " Como hoy es el primer día , voy a dejar que desliza fuera de la sesión de la tarde , esta vez . Usted puede ir . "  
"Hai, arigato ". Momo salió de la sala de clase, hacia la Sala Médica.  
Momo llamó a la puerta a la ligera. " Usted puede entrar" respondió una voz femenina suave. Momo entró en la habitación y vio a dos mujeres mayores. Uno tenía el pelo largo y negro y sedoso con los ojos de color gris oscuro . Tenía una expresión buena en su cara y ella llevaba una bata blanca. La otra mujer tenía el pelo corto de plata y llevaba un uniforme azul pálido.  
"Um ... ¿es ésta la enfermería ? " Hinamori salió de comprobar el signo . Definitivamente la habitación correcta ...  
" Ah , bienvenido. Sí , estás en el lugar correcto. " sonrió la mujer madura con el pelo negro .  
La niña con el uniforme de color azul pálido se presentó. " Usted debe ser el nuevo estudiante de transferencia habla todo el mundo ! Estoy Isane , la enfermera de la escuela . "  
"Ya veo ... un placer conocerte . " respondió Momo , un poco nervioso.  
"Soy el médico de la escuela . Me llamo Retsu Unohana , placer conocerte. " Ella sonrió una vez más.  
"El placer de conocerte, también! "  
" Bueno, ya que estás aquí ... ¿qué podemos hacer por ti?"  
"Um ... Sólo vine a descansar un rato, no me siento muy bien. " Momo mintió , tratando de sonar como una persona mal. Uh-oh ... no creo que van a comprar mi mentira ...  
Unohana se detuvo por unos segundos , el examen de Momo . " ¿Cuál era su nombre? "  
Momo tragó saliva . " Momo Hinamori . "  
Unohana miró con oscuros ojos amables . "Por supuesto que puede acostarse . Aquí . " Abrió unas cortinas para revelar una cama cómoda, que era de color blanco cremoso.  
Hinamori se acostó y Unohana ella escondido pulg "Que tengas un buen descanso. "  
Hinamori asintió y Unohana se volvió hacia Isane .  
" Isane , vamos a buscar esas nuevas hierbas de las que hablaba antes. "  
" Oh , sí, señora ! " comenzaron a salir por la puerta . " Espero que te sientas mejor pronto! " Isane dijo , mientras caminaba hacia fuera .  
Unohana salió pero luego asomó la cabeza por la puerta . " Por cierto, Bienvenido a Shino High School, Hinamori - san. " Entonces , Unohana cerró la puerta corredera .  
Momo suspiró. " Uf ... " Después de que ella escuchó sus pasos se desvanecen , se relajó y comenzó a pensar en lo que sus respuestas serían "¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿A dónde fuiste ? ¿Y por qué no vuelves hasta ahora? '  
Unohana y Isane caminaban por el pasillo de la escuela .  
"Um ... la señorita Unohana ? " comenzado Isane .  
"¿Sí? " Unohana le sonrió cálidamente .  
" ¿Qué nuevas hierbas ? Hablábamos de té y café antes de ... "  
" Sólo dije que nos dé una pequeña excusa para salir . "  
"? " Isane miró a su mentor , confundido .  
" Era obvio que Hinamori -San no estaba realmente enferma. Ella sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas. "  
"Oh ... ya veo. "  
" Ah , Isane . Lo siguiente que hay que aprender es ... "  
" Hm ? "  
Unohana agitó su dedo índice en Isane . " ¿Cómo saber si las personas están fingiendo una enfermedad o no , ¿entendido? "  
"Hai, señorita Unohana . "

Más tarde, la campana de la escuela sonó. Escuela había terminado para el día.  
Hitsugaya agarró su maletín negro ébano y saliendo por encima de su hombro. Supongo que iré a ver cómo Momo está haciendo. La fuerza también a casa con ella, ya que los dos vivimos en la misma zona . Bajó por las escaleras , al recordar algunas cosas. Voces empezaron a hacerse eco en su cabeza.  
'Lil ' Shiro ! '  
' ¿Me lo pierdas si desaparecí ?  
' Momo ... ¿por qué te fuiste? "  
' Hace tantos años ... ¿a dónde fuiste ? ¿Y por qué no vuelves hasta ahora? '  
' Mi nombre es Momo Hinamori , es un placer conocerte todo! '  
' M- Momo ... '  
" Caray , todavía soñar despierto como antes ! "  
' Momo ... ¿dónde estás? '  
Hitsugaya se quedó en silencio . Se acercó a la ventana y se quedó mirando el sol que brilla fuera .  
- Flashback -  
La niebla de la mañana comenzaba a despejar y el sol estaba alto en el cielo azul . Los pájaros cantaban y cantaban melodías pacíficas entre sí , los perros perseguían a los gatos callejeros , las madres se fueron de compras en este fin de semana encantador fino y poco, joven Toshiro Hitsugaya dormían hasta las diez en punto. Hitsugaya se estiró y bostezó después de tener una buena noche de sueño . Él caminó perezosamente al baño y se cepilló los dientes .  
" Hm ... hoy voy a ir a comprar unos melocotones y me dirijo a la casa de Momo ".  
Después de Hitsugaya había terminado sus cosas por la mañana , se dirigió al mercado de frutas comestibles y trajo algunos melocotones naranja - rosa ish frescas. Poco Toshiro caminó tranquilamente por la calle y otros niños se limitó a mirarlo . Podía oír sus pequeñas voces susurrando a sus espaldas. " ¿Por qué tiene el pelo blanco ? " susurró uno .  
" No sé , probablemente porque es mala suerte. Recuerde ? Su abuela murió hace un par de meses . " dijo otro en voz baja .  
" Puede que tengas razón en eso! El año pasado , los padres de su único amigo falleció en un accidente. " llegado a un niño pequeño.  
" Hey , perdedor ! " un chico más grande llamado después de Toshiro .  
El muchacho con el pelo blanco como la nieve siguió caminando y pasar por alto el niño mayor . Esto hizo que el más viejo enojado , él se paró frente a Hitsugaya para bloquear su camino. Tenía envolvente de otro niño Hitsugaya lo que no podía ir a ninguna parte .  
"Yo estoy hablando a ti ! " el chico mayor fulminó con la mirada al pequeño niño. Toshiro devolvió una mirada gélida fuerte atrás.  
" ¿Quién se cree que es? Mirando Ryuto así! Él tiene un descaro ! " murmuró uno de los niños de los alrededores joven Toshiro .  
" ¿Qué? " respondió Toshiro , mientras miraba a Ryuto , sus ojos inquebrantable.  
Ryuto sonrió . "La compra de algo para su novia?"  
" No es asunto tuyo , idiota. "  
"¿Qué hiciste apenas me llama ? " espetó Ryuto , furiosamente.  
"Yo no tengo que repetirme a alguien como tú . " Él dijo, rotundamente.  
"YOU - ! LO MENOS NO TENGO UN AMIGO CRY BABY GIRL! "  
" Pfft , por lo menos tengo uno ... a diferencia de ti . " Él mintió .  
" Grr ! Usted imbécil ! Chicos , ¡hazlo! " gritó Ryuto .  
Todos los otros niños comenzaron a lanzar objetos al chico solitario y Hitsugaya se quedaron allí , dejándose recibe un golpe .  
" Haha ! Tengo la ventaja aquí! " reído Ryuto , maliciosamente .  
Rocas, piedras , tierra , ramas, pelotas, juguetes , tijeras y otros objetos volaban por Hitsugaya . Un balón de fútbol fue lanzada contra él y lo cogió con la mano libre . Todos los niños dejaron de lanzar objetos y se fueron en silencio. " ¿Por qué dejar de tirar todo ? " cuestionado el chico que estaba tan a sí mismo.  
"Nosotros ... nos quedamos sin cosas que , um , un tiro . " respondió otro gran hijo.  
"¿QUÉ? " Ryuto echó un vistazo a la tranquila Toshiro . Él tenía algunos moretones y un pequeño corte en el brazo izquierdo que sostenía la bolsa de melocotones.  
" ¿Es eso lo mejor que puedes hacer? " Hitsugaya miró a todos ellos.  
"Uh -oh ... " uno de los chicos más grandes comenzaron a temblar.  
" WAH ! Quiero a mi momia ! Da miedo ! " gritó otro .  
" S - Entonces ¿qué vas a hacer ? " preguntó Ryuto , tratando de hacerse el duro .  
" ... Este ". Toshiro respondió , en voz baja. Él puso la pelota de fútbol en el frente de sus pies y se llevó su pie derecho por detrás de él. Sin despeinarse , pateó la pelota con mucha fuerza y el balón salió disparando hacia Ryuto . La pelota en blanco y negro y se estrelló contra el costado de su cabeza , con fuerza. Ryuto se estrelló contra el otro chico , que chocó con el siguiente y el siguiente . Todos ellos cayeron como fichas de dominó.  
" Ugh ... " gimió Ryuto . Todos ellos estaban tendidos en el suelo de dolor.  
Toshiro siguió caminando hacia adelante. " Mmm . Ni siquiera un desafío. "  
Cuando finalmente llegó a la casa de Momo , era mediodía . Llamó una vez . No hay respuesta. Tocó el timbre y esperó. Nada . Tocó en innumerables ocasiones. " Momo ? Momo ? Usted está vivo? " No hubo respuesta. Abrió la puerta . Es desbloqueado ... Él entró y examinó el primer piso. Todo es el mismo de siempre . Él entró de puntillas en la cocina y comprobó la nevera y armarios . Algunos sobras y aperitivos ... Él abrió el grifo en el lavabo pero no hay agua salieron. Extraño ... Entró en la sala de almacenamiento . Polvorienta y oscura ... Supongo que ella no limpia la habitación. Toshiro encontró el interruptor de la luz y la encendió . La habitación seguía siendo oscuro. No hay electricidad , así , ¿eh ? Hitsugaya caminaba por las escaleras y miró a su alrededor . La habitación de su padre estaba vacío porque nadie duerme allí nunca más , su cuarto de baño tenía nada más que un lavabo, un inodoro y una bañera con una ducha insertado en ella. Ni siquiera un cepillo de dientes ... ? Sin hacer ruido , se paseaba por el pasillo y se detuvo ante la puerta de su dormitorio. La puerta era llanura blanca y tenía un letrero en forma de un melocotón. En las cartas de color rosa , se leía ' MOMO ' .  
Toshiro miró la bolsa de plástico de los melocotones y sonrió un poco . Lentamente, se puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta y se volvió. Él esperaba Hinamori estar dentro , sentada en su cama y cepillarse el pelo chocolate negro. " Momo ? Si estás ahí , voy a entrar " abrió la puerta y vio que no había nadie dentro. Toshiro entró corriendo en la habitación y miró a su alrededor . Sus sábanas estaban dobladas hacia atrás cuidadosamente , su armario estaba vacío , se habían despejado el escritorio a excepción de un pequeño sobre de color azul pálido . Miró por la ventana y vio que el sol comenzaba a ponerse .  
Si está fuera de Momo , ella debe estar en casa pronto ... Cogió el sobre y le dio la vuelta . Había un pequeño dibujo chibi de Hitsugaya y en escritura fina de color azul oscuro , el sobre decía " Toshiro ' . Está dirigida ... a mí?  
Con cuidado , abrió el sobre y desdobló el papel ligeramente arrugado . Hitsugaya miró las palabras.  
" Toshiro , Gracias por todo. Tenga cuidado y Adiós . "  
" ... ¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere decir con ' Adiós '? " Realización lo golpeó como un ladrillo. Ella sólo le había pedido ayer, ' ¿Me lo pierdas si desaparecí ? Dejó caer la bolsa de melocotones y salió de la habitación de Hinamori . A toda prisa , corrió escaleras abajo y se echó a la puerta principal. Hitsugaya corrió por todas partes que se le ocurrió tan rápido como sus piernas se vaya . Cada habitación estaba vacía porque ella llena todo por la borda y la única razón por la que haría que se debe a que ella se está yendo . Él continuó a correr y recoger toda la lógica juntos en la cabeza. Ella también se volvió el suministro de agua y electricidad , porque sabía que ella no iba a estar de vuelta pronto. Toshiro comprobó el área de juegos . No Hinamori . Momo me preguntó si iba a echarla de menos y le dije que no ... ella escribió "adiós" en lugar de decir a mí misma. Ella debe haber estado en un apuro, además , que probablemente no quería que yo me meto ... ¿Me la echo de menos ?

Una hora de pasar corriendo y Toshiro estaba agotado . Poco a poco, se arrastró de vuelta a la casa de Momo . No puedo creerlo ... ella se ha ido realmente . Se sentó en su cama esponjoso suave y se quedó en su escritorio marrón avellana. Diez minutos pasaron y Toshiro cogió el sobre de nuevo. No se dio cuenta antes de que había algo más en su interior. En el interior, fue la llave de repuesto a la casa de Hinamori . Momo debe haber tomado la otra llave ... desde que me dejó la llave de repuesto ; Supongo que ella no va a volver hasta que ... un tiempo muy largo . Una triste sonrisa se formó en sus labios. "Eso significa que voy a estar solo otra vez ... tal vez yo siempre estaba destinado a estar solo ... "

Cogió los melocotones , cerró la puerta y volvió a su lugar con la cabeza gacha . Tiró los melocotones en la mesa y se arrastró por las escaleras con pereza. Débilmente , abrió la puerta de su habitación y se desplomó en su cama. Durante horas se quedó mirando el techo. No sé por qué, pero ... mi pecho ... está haciendo daño . ¿Qué hay con este dolor repentino ?  
- Fin del Flashback -  
Teenage Hitsugaya sonrió para sus adentros . Je ... Recuerdo el día después de su desaparición . Decidí esperar por ella, pfft , lo ridículo . Entonces , después de cerca de tres años , finalmente me di cuenta de que ella no iba a volver. Y traté de olvidarme de Momo , pero ella siempre nos alojamos en el fondo de mi mente . Años más tarde , de repente se vuelve ...  
Oyó un tobogán de puertas abiertas , que interrumpió sus pensamientos. Toshiro rápidamente se dio la vuelta . Hinamori estaba de pie en el umbral. Acabo de darme cuenta de que yo estaba de pie en frente de la Sala Médica ...  
"Lil ' Shiro ? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí ? " preguntó Momo , en su tono suave habitual.  
" ... He venido para que lo recoja . ¿Cómo te sientes ? Mejor? " Toshiro preguntó con preocupación en su rostro.  
" Ah , souka . Estoy bien, no hay que preocuparse ! " ella dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora a él.  
Hitsugaya asintió , aliviado . " Bueno ... Qué , eh ... quiere caminar juntos a casa ? "  
Simplemente actuar con normalidad ... o por lo menos tratar de ... - pensó Momo . "Hai ! Va a ser como en los viejos tiempos ! " respondió Hinamori , alegremente.  
La respuesta de Hinamori Hitsugaya hizo realidad sonrisa para uno. "Sí ... "  
Detrás de la esquina había dos personas desconocidas que miran a ambos. Poco sabían Hitsugaya y Hinamori saben de lo que preocupa a que podían despertar ...  
" Je, esto es perfecto . " smirked uno de los dos .  
"Ellos ni siquiera saben quién lo hizo ... que ni siquiera verlo venir . "  
To Be Continued ...  
- Fin del capítulo -

* * *

**Mariliina:Que lindo cap espero que continues ami**

**Ok,Pero mas tarde n_n bueno bye,bye**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola gente linda n_n

Mariliina:Ho...hip...H,,,OLAAAAA

Que te paso mariliina estas peor de matsumoto-san

Matsumoto:oye no..o- ofendas...hip!

YA,YA Lo siento pero que les paso

Mariliina:Ve hip veras yo estaba hip caminadon hip y m encontr hip con rangiku-chan y me invito unas copita hip nada mas

Por que sera que no te creo u-u

Matsumoto:Creela solo hip fue un tragito hip

Mariliina: y tu ya pon el capitulo

Ok,ok pero que humor l suyo con ustedes:

* * *

Capítulo 4: creando problemas  
Anteriormente:  
No puedo evitar esa pregunta siempre ...  
Hitsugaya asintió, aliviado. "Bueno ... qué, eh ... quiere caminar juntos a casa?"  
Simplemente actuar con normalidad ... o por lo menos tratar de ...-pensó Momo. "Hai! Va a ser como en los viejos tiempos!" respondió Hinamori, alegremente.  
"Je, esto es perfecto." smirked uno de los dos.  
"Ellos ni siquiera saben quién lo hizo ... que ni siquiera verlo venir."

Momo Hinamori y Toshiro Hitsugaya caminaban por el sendero recto delante de ellos en silencio. El cielo estaba de un color color de rosa y las nubes eran de un rosa claro, como dulce algodón de azúcar. Mente (Cotton Candy) de Momo le daba vueltas con pensamientos de varias cosas y Toshiro se quedó mirando el suelo, preguntándose cuándo debería intentar pedirle la misma pregunta de nuevo.  
~ De Toshiro POV ~  
¿Qué está pensando? ¿Qué está pasando a través de esa cuenta de ella? Tengo un montón de cosas que debe hacer ella ... pero, ¿y si se trata de evitar de nuevo? ¿Y si ella no responde de nuevo? O estoy siendo demasiado blando con ella?  
¿Debería hablar con ella? Este silencio me está matando lentamente. Él la miró.  
... Momo, ¿por qué no me dices nada?  
~ Fin del POV de Toshiro ~  
~ De Momo POV ~  
Toshiro ... ¿Qué espera usted de mí? ¿Me está esperando para que, ya decir todo, y luego, todo sería normal otra vez? O ... ¿estás esperando que me encierro en mi cuarto, y nunca hablo de mi pasado de nuevo? Ella le dio una pequeña mirada de preocupación y se mordió el labio. Yo realmente quiero decirte ... Quiero decirle a usted, pero ... en realidad, lo que me está deteniendo? Nadie me hizo jurar que no le digas a nadie ... oh. Yo sé por qué, es porque quiero decirle, pero muy dentro de mí, yo no quiero hablarle del pasado. Traer de nuevo ... probablemente haría que me quiebro.  
Toshiro ... Gomenesai.  
~ Fin del POV Momo ~  
Ambos se miraron el uno al otro al mismo tiempo.  
"I-"  
"Escucha"  
Ambos inmediatamente cerraron sus bocas.  
"Usted primero". dijo Toshiro.  
"No, en serio, que vaya en primer lugar." respondió Momo.  
"Las damas primero, Momo." Sus ojos se estrecharon.  
"Benjamín siempre llega allí dicen antes de más edad." murmuró Momo.  
Hitsugaya suspiró. "Estaba a punto de preguntar cómo ha ido el día de hoy."  
... ¿Eso fue realmente? "Oh, eh ... Estaba bien. Bueno, para mi primer día lo que es."  
Hitsugaya mantuvo la mirada fija delante de él. "Oh."  
"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" ella lo miró con curiosidad.  
"Viendo como que acabas de hacer, sí."  
"¿En qué estabas pensando antes? Fuera de la enfermería?"  
Hizo una pausa. "Yo estaba ..."  
"?" esperó pacientemente.  
"Yo estaba pensando en lo que debería tener para la cena de esta noche." Él respondió con rotundidad.  
Hinamori estaba decepcionado por su respuesta. "¿En serio?" Parecía como si estuviera absorto en sus pensamientos, aunque ...  
"Sí, la verdad. ¿Y usted?"  
"E-Eh?"  
"¿En qué estabas pensando? Dentro de la enfermería?" le disparó a la pregunta de nuevo.  
"Ano ... Uh ... ee que ... Yo estaba ... a-también pensando en lo que debería tener para la cena!"  
Él levantó una ceja. "¿Y?"  
"Y eso es todo! Ajaja, no es tan extraño? Los dos estábamos pensando lo mismo!" Se rascó la cabeza.  
"Momo, justo frente a él. Ya no eres un buen mentiroso."  
Cabeza de Hinamori estaba baja. Está tan bien ... "A-De todas formas, vamos a cambiar el tema;. Este tema de conversación no es precisamente interesante"  
Ella realmente no quiere hablar de sus pensamientos ... ¿por qué está siendo tan reservado conmigo? "Está bien ...", respondió.  
Pasearon pasar innumerables casas y parecía como si hubieran estado caminando para siempre.  
En lugar de cambiar el tema, se fueron todos en silencio otra vez.  
No puedo evitar tener la sensación de que alguien me está mirando ... Momo miró a su alrededor. Hitsugaya estaba mirando directamente a los ojos. "Shiro Lil '?"  
"..." Él continuó mirando fijamente a la chica inocente. Yo voy a tener que ... fuerza a salir de ella.  
"Um ..." ella se removió un poco.  
Él se acercó a ella, rápido. Hinamori rápidamente tomó unos pasos hacia atrás y pudo sentir su espalda ligeramente contra la pared fría detrás de ella. Sus ojos se abrieron como él dio un puñetazo en la pared por encima de su cabeza. Su mirada era grave. Muy en serio. Hinamori nunca lo había visto en ella de esta manera.  
"Hinamori." Murmuró su nombre en voz baja. No fue 'Momo' o 'Casa húmedo Momo', que era sólo "Hinamori '.  
Momo se estremeció ante su camino helado de decir su nombre. Sonaba tan frío, tan amenazante.  
"Voy a hacerle estas preguntas ... y les responderé." Su mirada no vaciló, su voz tenía ningún indicio de miedo, se trataba de un diferente Toshiro Hitsugaya.  
Momo se quedó allí, paralizada. Ella no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir.  
"... ¿Por qué te fuiste, ¿dónde fuiste, qué hiciste y por qué vuelves, ¿por qué sólo ahora?" sus profundos ojos color turquesa perforados en ella, haciéndola sentir ... vulnerable.  
"Yo-yo-yo ..."  
Sus ojos se estrecharon.  
Ella tragó saliva. "Toshiro, yo ..."  
Ambos repente escucharon un "clic" y por un momento, vieron un destello cegador de luz blanca.  
"Nani?" Hinamori miró a su alrededor.  
Hitsugaya volvió la cabeza bruscamente. Se las arregló para detectar la velocidad a alguien alrededor de la esquina.  
"Shimatta!" De inmediato corrió tras el misterioso personaje.  
El misterioso personaje era un corredor rápido, se lanzaron a través de un pequeño callejón, saltó por encima de un par de vallas y corrieron alrededor de la otra esquina.  
"No tan rápido!" Hitsugaya lo siguió. Sus ojos se centraron en la figura que corría delante de él. Ese uniforme! Es la misma que la mía ... este tipo; él no está pensando en hacer lo que creo que va a hacer, ¿verdad?  
Hitsugaya corrió como el viento después de que el ser desconocido. Estaba tan cerca del chico, él extendió la mano y casi se agarró el cuello, pero luego, vio al hombre frente a él, tirar algo. El ítem brillaba a la luz del sol. Otra persona apareció de la nada y agarró la cosa que fue lanzado. Hitsugaya se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una cámara. Pero, decidió hacer caso omiso de que, por ahora, y averiguar quién era el chico frente a él. Justo cuando estaba a punto de ver la cara del estudiante, que le dio un codazo en la mandíbula, lo que Hitsugaya se tambaleara hacia atrás, mientras que el estudiante se fue corriendo.  
"Kusou!" Hitsugaya maldijo y se frotó la mandíbula. Ese tipo ... está muerto.  
El estudiante y el otro estudiante que captó la cámara habían conseguido lejos de Hitsugaya con éxito. Se rieron maliciosamente juntos.  
"Eso estuvo cerca, casi se me había hecho." sonrió el que se estaba ejecutando.  
"Ja, eras sólo la suerte de que yo estaba allí, de lo contrario, no habría sido capaz de conseguir que la cámara fuera de su alcance." replicó el otro-.  
"Sí, sí. Sólo asegúrese de que usted no pierda esa cámara. De lo contrario, podría arruinar el plan."  
"Yo no necesito que me recuerdes eso."  
"Lo que sea."

"Lil 'Shiro!" Momo salió corriendo tras él. Toshiro estaba inclinado sobre sus rodillas, recuperando el aliento. "Daijobu desu ka?"  
"Sí ... estoy bien. Pero se escapó." Se puso de pie con la espalda recta.  
"¿Eh? ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Todo lo que hicieron fue tomar una foto." Ella inclinó la cabeza.  
"... ¿No lo entiendes?"  
"¿El qué, Lil 'Shiro?"  
"¿Quieres decir que no te diste cuenta?"  
"Ee a ...?"  
Él se volvió hacia ella. "¿No te has dado cuenta de que no tenía amigos en la escuela? Hasta que llegó, es decir, todo el mundo estaba sorprendido."  
Recordó de nuevo en el salón de clases. "Friends?" Toda la clase dijeron al unísono. No podían creer lo que oían. Y fueron todos pensando lo mismo: ESTE INDIVIDUO TIENE AMIGOS?  
"¿Has oído eso? Hinamori-San llama el 'Cold' Hitsugaya 'Lil' Shiro '!"  
"Ese no es el punto! Hinamori-San dio ese chico un apodo! Y todos sabemos lo cruel que es ese tipo! ¿Cómo puede un frío como el hielo del demonio como él, para ver más de un afectuoso princesa como ella?"  
Golpeó a todos los estudiantes como una roca. "Podría ser la obligó a ser su amigo?"  
"A todos les gusta crear problemas para mí, sólo a causa de mi peinado y debido a mi expresión facial. A pesar de que ambos son normales y naturales. Caray, es por eso que mi supuesto apodo es el 'Ice Demon'."  
"Y-Usted quiere decir que está siendo intimidado? Al igual que cuando éramos pequeños?" cuestionó inocentemente.  
"Hai".  
Manos de Hinamori apretados en un puño y su cuerpo estaba temblando ligeramente. Su flequillo le cubría los ojos, por lo que Hitsugaya no podía ver su expresión facial muy bien.  
"Momo? Es algo WRO-"  
Hinamori se irguió de repente, con la mano derecha apuntando hacia el cielo. "He decidido! A partir de este día en adelante, voy a estar de pie por ti, voy a mostrar esas personas crueles que usted es en realidad sólo un niño pequeño dulce con el pelo extraño!" -gritó ella con determinación en su voz.  
"... El pelo extraño?" él la miró.  
Momo se detuvo. "Jajajaja ..." se rascó la cabeza. "Quiero decir-único pelo ... Pero de todos modos, siempre y cuando estoy allí, ellos no se atreven a decir cosas malas a ti Lil 'Shiro! Después de todo, eso es lo que las grandes hermanas son, ¿verdad?"  
"Hmm ... si hermanas siempre están destinados a estar allí para los más pequeños ... y luego, de nuevo me pregunto, ¿dónde estabas todos estos años?" inclinó la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.  
"Uh ..." ella sudor caído.  
Ella giró la vuelta y corrió. "Adiós Lil 'Shiro, que coger mañana!"  
Corrió tras ella. "Usted no va a conseguir lejos de mí tan fácilmente, es una pregunta simple y todo lo que tiene que hacer es responder a ella!"  
"Tal vez en otra ocasión Lil 'Shiro!" ella se rió.  
"Urrgh! Deja de juguetear alrededor de mí!" corrió tras ella y estaba empezando a ponerse al día con ella.  
Momo siguió riéndose. Me sentía como en los buenos tiempos, cuando ella y él corría arriba y abajo de la calle, jugar a la mancha con los demás, o ayudar con los mandados.  
"Bueno, no!" él la llamó.  
Ella sonrió, esa dulce sonrisa de niño en él. "De ninguna manera!" ella cantó.  
Siguieron a correr por la colina, se encontraron casas pasadas, vuelta de la esquina y decidieron tomar un atajo a través del parque. Pasaron junto a la sección de juegos, los niños relampagueante por el tobogán, los niños pequeños se balanceaban en los columpios, los jóvenes se golpean entre sí con palos y otros corrían alrededor juguetonamente.  
Toshiro agarró la muñeca de Momo y tiró de ella hacia atrás.  
"!" Momo jadeó ligeramente cayó sobre Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya la sostuvo firmemente cerca de él, su cabeza descansaba sobre su hombro, podía sentir su aliento constante en su piel. Sus labios estaban tan cerca de su cuello.  
Hitsugaya jadeó ligeramente. "Dije ... parar ..."  
Hinamori sintió que sus mejillas de color rosa rubor. "L-Lil 'Shiro ...?"  
Una sonrisa cansada se formó en su rostro. "Por último, te atrapé." Él resopló silenciosamente.  
Ella tragó saliva. Nunca había estado tan cerca de él antes, a menos que si ella contó aquella vez que ...  
"Ahora bien, responder a la maldita pregunta ... ¿de acuerdo? Si lo hace, no voy nunca te molestan en ello otra vez, Momo."  
"P-pero ..." un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al sentir su aliento fresco en el cuello.

Entonces, los dos escucharon la voz de un niño. "Mamá, ¿por qué ese chico con el pelo blanco divertido tratando de secuestrar a ese aspecto agradable chica?"  
"Ssh, no digas eso tan fuerte Kazuki, es muy grosero." regañó a la madre.  
"Pero mamá, ¡mira!" señaló el muchacho.  
Hitsugaya se congeló. Ese chico, está hablando de nosotros ... ¿no? Maldiciones! Él lanzó de inmediato a su amigo de la infancia. "H-Hinamori, vamos." Él agarró su mano y la llevó de vuelta a la calle principal.  
Hinamori se sonrojó ligeramente. "H-Hai ..."

Hitsugaya no se dio cuenta de que aún estaba sosteniendo la mano de Hinamori. Ella lo siguió, mientras él la arrastraba. Se detuvieron frente a la casa de Hinamori. "L-Lil 'Shiro, puede l-soltar mi mano ahora ..."  
"¿Eh?" él bajó la mirada hacia sus manos. Se sonrojó, volvió la cabeza y apartó la mano. "S-Lo siento."  
Ella hizo una sonrisa tranquilizadora a él. "No se preocupe, no me importaba mucho, aparte de que solíamos hacerlo cuando éramos pequeños mucho!"  
Se sonrojó más. "N-no nosotros no! ¿Qué vas hablando?"  
Ella se rió dulcemente. "No te preocupes, voy a mantener en secreto entre nosotros."  
"Un secreto? ¿Qué tipo de secreto es eso?"  
"Oh? Lil 'Shiro, ¿me estás diciendo que decirle a todos en la escuela?" ella le sonrió.  
Se estremeció. "Mente N-Nunca!"  
"Jejeje, sólo estoy bromeando!"  
"Caray ..."  
Ella lo despidió y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.  
Volvió a su casa con tranquilidad, cerró la puerta y empezó a cocinar la cena normal. Su mente estaba enfocada en otras cosas. ¿Por qué ... por qué se niegan a responder? ¿Podría realmente ser tan malo? Suspiró. Y no pude sacarla a la fuerza de ella también. Tch, si ese imbécil con la cámara no se había interrumpido ... yo habría tenido las respuestas! Yo estaba cerca, Kusou!  
"... Mierda. Me olvidé de que yo estaba cocinando."  
El llamado arroz al curry era ahora; negro, literalmente, negro y fumando como un pollo en el fuego. Él gimió. "Tanto para comer algo comestible esta noche."

Hinamori suspiró. "Hoy, yo esquivé con éxito la cuestión. Pero, ¿y mañana ...?" miraba a lo lejos, hasta que recordó que tenía que terminar de desempacar. Ella encontró un marco de fotos de ella y Toshiro cuando eran más jóvenes. Era de Hitsugaya cumpleaños, 20 de diciembre. Momo se acordó en aquel entonces.  
Vamos Lil 'Shiro, sólo sonreír para ésta foto! -Suplicó Momo.  
Mmm, no hay manera. ¿Por qué debo sonreír por algo tan estúpido como esto? Quiero decir, ¿qué vamos a hacer con un marco de fotos? -Young Toshiro respondió.  
Aw ... pero ... que es su cumpleaños ...  
... Voy a tomar una foto con usted, pero eso no significa que voy a sonreír.  
Hondo Ni? Yay! -Sonrió.  
La cámara hizo clic al igual que Momo había acariciado la cabeza mientras sonreía y Toshiro tenía los brazos cruzados mirando a la cámara.  
Ella tenía una sonrisa llena de tristeza en su rostro y ella contuvo las lágrimas mientras abrazaba el marco de fotos. "Toshiro ..."

"¿Ha terminado con el artículo? Tiene que estar listo para mañana, ¿recuerdas?" recordó al chico.  
"Lo sé, lo sé, no me apresuro! Casi he terminado con ella." replicó el otro-.  
"Lo que tú digas." asintió el chico.  
"Je, después de todo, era yo y mi brillante mente que pensó en este plan, así que puede tomar el tiempo que me gusta." sonrió el otro tipo.  
"A veces te odio. A veces es ahora." -murmuró el hombre.  
"Haha, di lo que quieras antes de que yo gané las luces del día vivas fuera de usted!" -dijo el otro con confianza.  
"Ah, sí? Ya veremos eso." sonrió el chico.  
"Después de terminar esta cosa, por supuesto." murmuró el otro tipo.

Al día siguiente ...  
"Shiro Ohayo Gozaimasu Lil '!" saludó a Momo, felizmente mientras caminaban a la escuela juntos.  
"Ah, Ohayo". Él respondió, medio dormida.  
Charlaron sobre el tiempo y el sueño, y todo lo que pequeñas cosas de conversación hasta que llegaron a las puertas de la escuela. Había una gran multitud de personas se reunieron alrededor del tablón de anuncios / noticias. Todo conversar y cotillear entre sí.  
"¿Qué está pasando ahí?" preguntó Hinamori.  
"No sé. Pero yo pueda tener una idea ..." respondió Hitsugaya.

A continuación, algunos estudiante masculino azar notó Hitsugaya de pie en la puerta. Señaló a él y gritó tan fuerte, todo el mundo podía oír. "Hey, mira, él está aquí!"  
"¿Eh?" parpadeado Hitsugaya.  
"¿Eh?" Hinamori tituló la cabeza hacia un lado.  
Toda la multitud se volvió su atención hacia él y todo se quedó sin aliento, charló con furia o lo miró con ojos de odio. "Él es el que ..."  
"No puedo creer que haya hecho eso."  
"¿Cómo pudo hacer eso a un nuevo estudiante?"  
"Lo que un hombre ridículo. Usted tiene que sentir lástima por la pobre chica."  
"¿Qué demonios ...?" Hitsugaya abrió paso entre la multitud. ¿Qué es esto?  
"W-Wait, Lil 'Shiro!" Hinamori lo persiguió.  
Hitsugaya alcanzó el tablón de anuncios. Esos chicos de ayer, hicieron que-? Sus ojos se analizan en busca de la noticia 'grande'. Pero parecía que no era necesario, ya que el artículo ocupaba toda la junta. Sus ojos se abrieron. "Esto no puede ser ... la verdad."  
To Be Continued ...  
-Fin del Capítulo 4 -


End file.
